SkyClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Skyclan... As i walked out of my den I saw the deputy of Skyclan, Silverbird, organizing a hunting patrol. I walked down to them and said "Can I join the patrol. I could bring my apprentice?" I told Icestar that she could take her apprintice. I saw my apprintice, Eagelpaw showing kits some moves I taught her. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan I called over to my apprentice Snakepaw and fallowed the patrol to the hunting grounds. ¶Icewish¶ I sorted through my herbs to see if I needed more. "Ok there's still some poppy seeds,borage leaves,catmint,horsetail, and so on." I thought to myself. "Fireflower,can give me something for Dewkit's belly ache?" Waterheart asked me when she came into my den. "Sure!" I said to her and gave her some juniper berries and a few poppy seeds. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 19:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The hunting patrol came back with a few mice and a robin. My apprentice had hunted well. Icewish 19:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) As I put my herbs back in place I see Icestar and the hunting patrol come back with a few mice and a robin and put it in the fresh-kill pile. I go towards the pile and pick the robin and share with Daisypetal. "Mmmm" I said. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 19:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I took my apprintice on a border patrol. We came back and told Icestar that we scented cat.(Are we the newer skyclan or older skyclan?) I asked Silverbird about the cat. I also talked to her about her apprentice's warrior ceremony. (New Skyclan silverwhisker) ¶Icewish¶ When I finish eating prey I padded back to my den,as I came in I saw the kits playing in there and messing everything up. "Stop! Get Out!" I shouted to them. They all got out tail between their legs. "Kits,I'm sorry I yelled at you.Please don't play in the medicine cat's den,what if you destroy all the herbs and we have nothing to put on your papa's wounds if he gets hurt. You don't want him to be sick right?" I told them. They said no and they were really sorry so I forgive them. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! "I think it was a rouge." I meowed. "I think you should name eagelpaw Eagelwing, after her mother who had died giving birth to her." I told Icestar. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ It was time for Eaglepaw's warrior ceremony. "Eaglepaw, from this day forward you will be known as Eaglewing, after your mother how was a great warrior and friend." Eaglewing! Eaglewing! the clan shouted. ¶Icewish¶ I purred. Eagelwing looked so happy. "I can't wait to get another apprintice." I thought. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ walked into Icestar's den. I asked "May I have Whistlekit as my next apprentice?" ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ "Tes you may, she seems like a perfect match for you." I said to my deputy. Icewish 02:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) When I look out my den and see the kits play outside the nursery,I thought about having my own apprentice. "Hmmm,who's the right one?" ''I thought. "''One of Kinkpelt's kits will do,Buzzardkit? No he's too hyper and stubborn,Goldenkit? Nope,she shows no interest in herbs. Briarkit? Maybe she's the one,I'm gonna check if she is the one." I thought to myself. I went into my den and picked a few herbs and went towards Briarkit. "Hey Briarkit! Do you know what kind of herbs they are? I seem to forgot what it is!" I asked her. "Ummm,that's dock,coltsfoot,and beech leaves." she meows. "Can you tell me what they do?" I ask her another question one more time. "Uhhhh,dock is for scratches I think,coltsfoot is for ummm paws I think, and beech leaves are for ummmmm carrying other herbs I think." Briarkit answers. "Ok thank you!" I thanked her. "Yup she is the one,I'm gonna ask Icestar if she can be my apprentice!" ''I thought. I walk towards Icestar's den and come in. "Yes Fireflower? What do you want?" she askes while eating a bird. "Icestar,can Briarkit be my apprentice when she's ready? I think she's the one." I ask her. "Hmmm,yes I think that will be a good idea! Two medicine cats are better that one." she agrees. [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'''STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! I walked into the nursery den to see Whistlekit. She was playing with her littermates. "Lets pretend we are going on a patrol, I'll be deputy!" Whistlekit mewled. "Yes you will, young one." I thought. "Lionfang, Heatherclaw, and Flowerpelt your going on a border patrol with me!" Whistlekit mewed. They pretended to walk around, checking every spot in the nursery den. I jumped out and meowed "There is a rouge in the territory, what are you going to do?" The kits leaped on me and pawed me with thier clawles paws. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ A blue and white she-cat padded into camp* Sweetflower I saw the cat come in and pushed the kits to their mother and featched Icestar. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ Spottedpelt, one of the warriors, walked to the freash kill pile. " Sparrow or vole. Sparrow." She walked over to Briarpaw. She sat down. She finished eating. She and Fireflower went for some herbs. She got dock and some travling herbs for Icestar. She went on a patrol. " What a boring day. I wish I could she Shadelight." Shadelight was in Fireflower's den with greencough. She went to her nest. One day down a lot more to go. Spottedpelt34 Spottedpelt thought to herself, ' it would be nice to have an apperentice. She later went up to Icestars den. " Can I have an apperentice. I'm a new warrior. I have fresh knowledge of things and an apperentice would be nice." Spottedpelt34 Silverbird over heard what Spottedpelt asked. "You can't have Whistlekit, she is going to be my apprentice." Silverbird meowed. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ Spottedpelt looked down at her paws. Could i mabye have Buzzardkit. His hyperness is a thing worth the handling. I would take every patrol to show I'm ready. Spottedpelt34 "Would you like to join that patrol?" silverbird asked pointing her tail to a leaving patrol. ❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ I would LLLOOOVVEEE to. Icestar do you see my dedication. Ill do all of these patrols. Spottedpelt34 The kit layed down showing a long gash in her shoulder. Sweetflower "Spottedpelt, you can do some patrols, not all." Silverbird purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan "Oh my!!! You poor kit! Where are you from sweety." I ask the stray kit. ¶Icewish¶ "My mama was hit by a monster. And then I was attacked by a rouge." Said the little she-kit showing me the scar down her shoulder. "My, lets get you in the medicine den!" I said "Oh my Starclan! What a horrible wound for such a small kit!" Said the flame colored medicine cat, Fireflower. She pressed some herbs on the small kits wound. "Ahh! It stings!" Yelped the kit in pain. "I know sweety, I know." Said Fireflower. She then covered the wound up with cobwebs. "Did you see all that Briarpaw?" Asked the medicine cat. "Yes ma'am!" Said her young apprentice. "What's your name little kit?" I asked. "My mamma called me Sweety." Said the kit. "Then your new name will be Sweetkit!" I said. "Yay!!!" Said the blue and white she-kit. "But now how will you adoptive mother be..." I said. "Waterheart!" Sais Fireflower and I simultainiously. She was the perfect cat! She was loving and kind. And her own kit was born the otherday, Dewkit. "Sweetkit, lets go and meet you adoptive mom." I said. "Uh, O.K" The nice she-cat welcomed the new kit into the nursury and placed her right next to Dewkit. I could'nt have been happyer. 03:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Silverbird walked over to the new kit. "Welcome, little one." silverbird purred. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan "Dewdapple! Attack the rouge!" Shouted Sweetkit. They played around the nursurry happly. Sweetkit has only been here a few days, and shes already acting like a clan-born cat. 22:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) "alright now. Don't hurt yourselves." I meowed. Whistelkit ran over to Sweetkit. "Hey, I am the leader!" she growled. "Before you came, i was the leader!" Whistelkit hissed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) A few moons later... Sweetkit, Dewkit, Lionkit, and Heatherkit, you are now apprentices. Whistelkit, the deputy of this great clan, Silverbird will be you mentor. Dewkit, your mentor will be Spottedpelt, the new warrior has shown great skill and loyalty for such a young cat. Lionkit, your mentor will be Nightwing, your mother's sister. And last but not least, Sweetkit, your mentor will be Windleap. Your new names will be Whistlepaw, Dewpaw, Lionpaw, and Sweetpaw. May Starclan light your path. ¶Icewish¶ I took my apprentice out for training. "what will we do?" She asked. "Alright, you know the hunter's crouch, now, go catch a bird." I ordered. "Yes, Silverbird!" Whistelpaw mewed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan "Snakepaw, will you protect Skyclan and the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" I ask my apprentice. "I do, Icestar." He relpyed. "Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your new name, Snakefang." I said. "Snakefang, Snakefang!" The whole Clan cheered. My apprentice was now a warrior. ¶Icewish¶ "Oh-no! We missed the ceremony!" I hissed to Whistlepaw. I rushed over to camp to see the ceremony over. Whistlepaw put her catch in the freash-kill pile. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan "I'm so sorry Icestar." Said my deputy, out of breath. "Its fine Silverbird, Snakefang does not seem to mind." I replied. I saw the new warrior showing Whistlepaw some fighting moves. ¶Icewish¶ Spottedpelt took apperentice after the ceremony. They went to caves at the top of the gorge. They switched out the moss. then they went to practice some battle moves. Spottedpelt34 "alright then, we're off to train!" I meowed. I took whistlepaw by the scruff. ( i don't know why.....) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt walked towards the warriors den. She laid down for a nap. Spottedpelt34 21:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I dropped Whistlepaw when we reached the training area. "Alright, show me your hunter's crouch!" i ordered. "B-But silverbird! I don't know it!" Whistlepaw complained. "Hush up! You kits use to pretend to be doing the hunter's crouch! For all you know, you already know it!" I growled. whistlepaw flicked her tail with anger and did her hunter's crouch. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Treepaw looked up at the bright blue sky. "Can I go hunting?" she asked her mentor. Whistlepaw returned with Silverbird. She knew the hunter's crouch and many battle moves now. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "Of course. Be carful!" Pricklestar "Alright now, Whistlepaw, go give the elder Honeydew some freash-kill." I ordered. whistlepaw gave Honeydew a squrriel and walked away. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Treepaw found a huge blackbird and killed it. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 17:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sparrowwing said " I need an apprentice for me" Cloudybrook 14:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) (i'm going with third person) Artemis padded along a path along a gorge. She hoped that he hadn't followed her. she had no intention of leading O'ryan to her new home. She opened her mouth to scent, and smelled many cats. She smiled. So this was the famous SkyClan she had been searching for? She leaped lightly onto a rock and climbed a path to the top of the gorge. She was almost to the top when someone noticed her. "Intruder!" some she-cat hissed. three warriors jumped in front of her. "Lay your fur." Artemis meowed. "I'm not here to do harm."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Rping Icestar) "Who are you and what are you doing in Skyclan's territory?' I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I am Artemis, and I seek a home." Artemis meowed, facing the leader without fear. "I have heard of your clan and wish to join. I am already a skilled hunter, so I can contribute to the clan"Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 19:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay